onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Paramecia
Paramecia (超人系 (パラミシアけい), Paramishia-keiOne Piece Yellow: Grand Elements p. 216) is the name given to a type of Devil Fruit. These fruits give the users a "super-human" power which can affect their body or ability to manipulate the environment. First Appearance: Chapter 1; Episode 1 Strengths The Paramecia fruits grant users an ability that can be classified only as 'Superhuman'. The Paramecia fruits also contain the greatest variation of powers evident so far in the One Piece story. These can be exploited and manipulated in a variety of ways, though the extent of useful attacks or strategies can depend greatly on the user themselves. Some people may encounter inspiration for a new attack after using a particular set of attacks for years, while others will never learn how to completely harness their skills. Weakness The Paramecia type is the only group containing powers or special traits that may be considered 'useless' to the user, granting little or no real advantage whatsoever. Paramecia types are also considered the easiest to battle, since they can be predictable and often display their full abilities within a very short period of time (as noted by Eneru). Although other Devil Fruit types may also lead to the user being considered a "freak", none are more noted for this than the Paramecia group. This is due to some of the abilities granted by Paramecia fruits being considered far too strange or frightening for normal people to accept. One Piece manga - Chapter 391, Nico Robin's Devil Fruit powers made her an outcast on her home island of Ohara. The villagers and other children considered her a freak of nature. Other information Paramecia are the most common type of Devil Fruit. They come in a variety of forms which can be divided into several subcategories. With such a broad range of available powers, it is difficult to generalize the abilities offered by Paramecia fruits. However, it appears that the effects of this Devil Fruit type can be categorized into two basic groups: those which are based on a characteristic (such as elasticity or slowness) or an object (Bombs, doors, etc.) Paramecia types are also distinguishable in the manner in which their powers manifest. They can either alter the user's current physical state (Luffy and Bon Kurei), directly affect their immediate environment and/or living things within proximity (Eustass Kid, Blueno or Whitebeard), or affect both of these conditions (Bonney and Emporio Ivankov). How to trigger the fruit’s power can also differ from user to user. For instance, Gomu Gomu no Mi and Yomi Yomi no Mi have powers that are active at all times, while others such as the Noro Noro no Mi and Hana Hana no Mi require self-activation. There are also many types of Paramecia that could be easily mistaken as Logia due to the user's ability to release near-limitless amounts of a particular substance (or energy) in relation to the power their fruit gives (Mr. 3, Kalifa, Musshuru, Don Achino, and Magellan). These types of Paramecia are not confused as Logia, though, since the users cannot convert themselves into their respective substance, nor do those particular substances count as actual elements. List of Known Paramecia Fruits * Gomu Gomu no Mi (English versions: Gum-Gum Fruit): Gives the user a body made of rubber. * Bara Bara no Mi (English versions: Chop-Chop Fruit): Allows the user to split their body into separate parts. Also gives them immunity to blades. * Sube Sube no Mi (English versions: Slip-Slip Fruit/Smooth-Smooth Fruit): Makes user slippery. In Alvida's case, the fruit caused extreme weight-loss and a change in her complexion. * Kilo Kilo no Mi (English versions: Kilo-Kilo Fruit): Allows the user to change their body weight. * Bomu Bomu no Mi (English versions: Bomb-Bomb Fruit/Boom-Boom Fruit): Turns the user's body and secretions into bombs. (Mr. 5 was able to use this fruit's powers to create "booger bombs.") * Hana Hana no Mi (English versions: Hana-Hana Fruit/Flower-Flower Fruit): Allows the user to grow extra limbs on surfaces. * Doru Doru no Mi (English versions: Wax-Wax Fruit): Allows the user to create and manipulate wax. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Baku Baku no Mi (English versions: Munch-Munch Fruit): Allows the user to eat anything and merge with it. * Mane Mane no Mi (English versions: Clone-Clone Fruit): Allows the user to physically transform into another sentient being. * Toge Toge no Mi (English versions: Spike-Spike Fruit): Allows the user to grow spikes from their body. * Supa Supa no Mi (English versions: Dice-Dice Fruit): Allows the user to become steel and be able to form steel weapons on their body. * Ori Ori no Mi (English versions: Cage-Cage Fruit): Allows the user to place shackles on opponents. * Bane Bane no Mi (English versions: Spring-Spring Fruit): Allows the user to turn their limbs into springs. * Noro Noro no Mi (English versions: Slow-Slow Fruit): Allows the user to slow objects and people for 30 seconds. * Doa Doa no Mi (English versions: Door-Door Fruit): Allows the user to create doors/portals in space. * Awa Awa no Mi: Allows the user to create and control soap bubbles. These bubbles can clean anything, including strength. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Beri Beri no Mi: Allows the user to split body into orbs. * Sabi Sabi no Mi: Allows the user to rust metal. * Shari Shari no Mi: Allows the user to turn limbs into wheels. * Yomi Yomi no Mi (English versions: Revive-Revive Fruit): Grants the user a second life. However, once the user has been brought back from death, their power becomes inactive and they are merely left with their inability to swim. * Kage Kage no Mi (English versions: Shadow-Shadow Fruit): Allows the user to manifest and control shadows. * Horo Horo no Mi: Allows the user to control ghosts that they create. * Suke Suke no Mi (English versions: Clear-Clear Fruit): Allows the user to become invisible. * Nikyu Nikyu no Mi (English versions: Paw-Paw Fruit): Allows the user to repel anything they touch. Including physical feelings (such as pain and fatigue). * Mero Mero no Mi (English versions: Love-Love Fruit): Allows the user to turn others to stone. Only works if the victim is not in control of their emotions (usually those of lust or love). * Doku Doku no Mi (English versions: Venom-Venom Fruit): Allows user to create and manipulate poison. Easily mistaken as a Logia. * Horu Horu no Mi: Allows user to inject different hormones into its own body as well as others' bodies. * Choki Choki no Mi: Allows user to transform parts of their body into scissors. Anything cut by these scissors briefly gains the properties of paper. * Gura Gura no Mi: Allows user to cause shock waves by shattering the air, through which the user can create earthquakes and tsunamis. * Ami Ami no Mi (English versions: Net-Net Fruit): Allows the user to swallow anything and turn it into a net. Filler * Goe Goe no Mi: Allows the user to create powerful sound waves by shouting. (Movie 1) * Kama Kama no Mi (English dub: Sickle-Sickle Fruit): Allows user to manipulate air into sharp projectiles. (Warship Island arc) * Hiso Hiso no Mi (English dub: Whisper-Whisper Fruit): Allows user to talk to animals. (Warship Island arc) * Kachi Kachi no Mi: Allows the user to harden their body and raise body temperature. (Movie 2) * Samu Samu no Mi (English versions: Samu-Samu Fruit): The user can only tell bad jokes. (SBS) * Gero Gero no Mi: Makes the user disgusting (SBS) * Nemu Nemu no Mi: Allows the user to induce sleepiness. (Ocean's Dream Arc) * Atsu Atsu no Mi: Allows the user to manipulate heat. Easily mistake as a Logia. (Ice Hunter Arc) * Mini Mini no Mi: Allows the user to change body size. (One Piece Round the Land) * Noko Noko no Mi: Allows user to create and control poisonous mushroom spores. Easily mistaken as a Logia. (Movie 9) Trivia * 超人, usually read as chōjin, literally means "super-human". Paramecia though are in English context unicellular ciliate protozoa, also known as Lady Slippers. References * *